obscurité
by raziel-chan
Summary: un petit one shot sur mon bébé adoré, devinez qui c'est!...


Ce que l'on pense de moi, je ne l'écoute pas...

Ce que l'on dit de moi, je ne le comprends pas...

Depuis longtemps je ne vois plus le soleil, je marche dans le noir le plus sombre.

Depuis longtemps mes pieds ne suivent pas le chemin tracé.

Et pourtant, petit à petit je trace ma route parmi vous.

Et chaque jour la lumière se fait plus faible.

Pas à pas l'arrivée s'éloigne

Je recule sans bouger dans cette nuit éternelle.

On dit de moi que je ne suis q'une couche de glace...

Une pierre, dans un champ de fleurs.

Gris, terne et froid, voilà ce que je suis.

Ne le voyez vous pas ?

Dans un champ de fleurs, une pierre

Pierre couverte de glace

Glacée jusqu'au sang

Sans lumière et immobile.

Et pourtant éternelle dans son absence...

Ceux qui pensent me connaître s'égarent

Ceux qui me jugent ...

On dit de moi que je suis froid.

On dit de moi que la lumière ne m'atteint pas.

Il n'est rien de tout cela...

Les rayons parfois arrivent jusqu'à moi

Mais leur douce morsure apaise ardemment le gel de mon regard

Leur horrible douceur brûle le confin de mon cœur.

Mon cœur de pierre entouré de glace...

On crie que le temps ne m'atteint pas...

On crie ce que je ne suis pas...

Et pourtant je le suis.

Chaque jour les même gestes

Chaque jour les mêmes mots

Chaque jours les mêmes regards

Que voulez-vous de moi ?

J'ai peur...

Peur du soleil...

Peur des rayons...

Peur de mon réveil...

Chaque morsure du froid est redoutée par vos pétales colorés,

Mais moi, je les recueille dans mes bras.

Une autre couche de glace sur mon cœur de pierre...

S'enlisant dans celle de demain comme hier.

Chaque année vous renaissez

Chaque année je reste enlisé.

Chaque printemps vous éclosez

Chaque printemps vous m'étouffez.

Chaque hiver vous mourrez

Et chaque hiver, seul et glacé, je trace par mes pas immobile un chemin

On remarque que je ne meure pas...

On remarque que je ne parle pas...

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça ?

Je suis vivant d'une mort figée

Je suis muet d'un cri strident

Je suis caché

Je suis haït

Je suis meurtrit

Et je me tais.

Je disparais

Tu me suis

Et je souris.

D'un sourire figé sur mes lèvres gelées

Tu recules

Et je ne comprends pas.

Je voudrais crier, je voudrais pleurer

Mais mes larmes sont de givre

On recule quand j'apparais

On s'enfuit quand je titube

La main tendue devant moi

On se tait quand je passe

On tremble quand j'expire

Ma main ne saisit que l'inanité

A genou je tombe, découragé.

On ne recule plus, on ne s'enfuit plus

Car j'ai disparu,

Sous la couche de glace, recroquevillé

Je pleure mes cris de douleur, le soleil brûle.

Je me débats mais je me sens fondre.

Mon corps craque de tous côtés

Lorsque tu es à mes côtés

Toi qui n'existe pas

Toi qui me tiens pour chacun de mes pas

La lumière est si vive, les fleurs ont fané.

La chaleur est si forte, mon corps disparaît.

Il est à toi désormais

Fondu dans la lave qui a coulé

Mon corps de pierre n'est plus

Et la glace a presque disparu.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts et pour la première fois j'ai vu.

Ce que je n'aurais jamais du voir.

J'ai vu l'obscurité, et la lumière

Mon corps gris

Mon cœur marqué...

Et dans mes yeux la glace liquéfiée.

Et je les ai aimés.

Ces marques esseulées

Et je t'ai vu toi.

Petite fleur rosée. Mon réveil tant redouté...

Pierre je meure et fleur je nais.

Adieu éternité

Viens à moi sablier

Le flot de sable est constant

On dit que je ne suis pas ...

On me le crie mais je ne l'entends pas.

Ce que je ne suis pas je le serais lorsque je t'aurais retrouvée...

Ce que l'on pense de moi je l'entendrais lorsque tu seras dans mes bras

Ce que l'on dit de moi je ne l'écouterais pas.

Car je t'écoute toi.

Et je serais moi...

Déjà le soleil brûle mes pétales

Déjà je vacille, retiens moi.

Ce que je veux, c'est te retrouver toi.

On dit que ne suis pas vivant

Mais je n'en ai plus le temps...

_**Voilà, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop embrouillée, ou que vous n'êtes pas embrouillée. Vous avez deviné bien sur de qui je parle,... Bien, donc relisez et donnez moi les allusions pour rigoler. Non, sérieusement, j'en ai pleuré. Ne pas écouter nightwish en même temps...(nemo) Si vous zêtes maso 'pouvez le faire mais prenez un mouchoir...**_

_**En fait j'ai eu cette idée pendant mes révisions l'année dernière et j'avais imaginé ce qu'était l'amour pour « lui ». Si vous voulez je peux mettre l'original mais je le trouve pas top... il est question d'une pierre seule qui pleure des larmes de glaces, cachée par la beauté éphémère des fleurs, jusqu'à ce que la lave vienne faire corps avec la pierre qui demeure mais les fleurs ont brûlé... un truc gore mais j'étais un peu détraquée ...**_


End file.
